In many printing systems, printing components, such as printheads are used to apply marking material (e.g., fluid or ink) onto a print media. The print media is typically driven past the printheads and through a dryer. The dryer heats the print media and dries the marking material onto the print media. The print media often moves quickly across the printing system in order to enable fast printing speeds. If the dryer is unable to adequately dry the marking material, the marking material may remain in liquid form and may thus be prone to smearing or other defects. However, if the dryer applies too much heat, over-drying may occur and the print media may become brittle or warped. In addition, application of too much heat wastes energy as the dryer consumes more energy than is required to properly dry the marking material onto the print media.